Saki Amamiya
How Saki Amamiya joined the Tourney Saki is recruited by a team called the Savior Group, led by a mysterious woman named Achi, who tries to protect Japan from the growing threats of the beastial Ruffians and the ruthless Armed Volunteers. Saki's love interest and future wife, Airan is also his female counterpart throughout the game. Saki transforms into a giant ruffian after he confronts a telekenetic woman named Kachua. He then battles her and destroys her in ruffian form but then turns on Airan and Achi, but Achi teleports them to safety. Saki is saved from the Armed Volunteers by Airan and Achi and returned back to human form. Achi asks for his help to take over the world but he refuses and foils her maniacal plans. Hoping to learn how to control his Ruffian abilities, Saki sought out a Native American shaman named Nightwolf. Character Screen Animation when highlighted Saki Amamiya holds his Dolphin Gun close to the ground. After the announcer calls his name Saki fires shots from the Dolphin Gun as the camera zooms then says "You think they're on to us?" Special Moves Dolphin Gun Shot (Neutral) Based on his Assist Trophy move from SSBB and SSB4. Saki fires shots from the Dolphin Gun at the opponent as he says "Take this!" B can be held for more shots. Dolphin Katana (Side) Saki dashes forward doing three slashes with the Dolphin Gun's laser blade. Ruffian Slayer (up) Saki jumps into the air slashing four times. Seemer Split (Down) Saki diagonally swings the Dolphin Gun sword four times. Dolphin Lightning Slash (Hyper Smash) Saki dashes to his opponent slashing his Dolphin Gun blade. If he hits, he juggles the opponent five more times before firing the Dolphin Gun shots at him/her before blowing him/her away. Ruffian Saki (Final Smash) Saki shields his face and groans in pain, then becomes a large Ruffian and roars. In this form, Saki's attacks are stronger, and faster. One would need to give three hits before flinching him. This will last 40 seconds. Victory Animations #Saki Amamiya does a jumping slash with the Dolphin Gun sword and says "I'm becoming more powerful like this." #Saki fires a spread shot from the Dolphin Gun and says "I fight for the Earth!" #Saki does a kick, then throws the Dolphin Gun down and says "There may still be fear, doubt, places and feelings that can't be opened yet." On-Screen Appearance Saki jumps down and cocks his Dolphin Gun saying "So YOU'RE the leader of these killers!" Trivia *Saki Amamiya's normal rival is a Native American shaman and indian named Nightwolf while his second rival is Abyss. *Saki Amamiya shares his English voice actor with Falco Lombardi (in gameplay). *Saki Amamiya shares his Japanese voice actor with Kurama's Yoko form, Kwame and Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits). *Saki Amamiya shares his French voice actor with Lt. Col. Thomas Chamberlain, Pinstripe Potoroo, Ironsider and Grim Reaper. *Saki Amamiya shares his German voice actor with Kanden, General Falco, Moera Fatima (in Ideon) and Meta Knight. *Saki Amamiya shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Shadow the Hedgehog, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge and Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits). *Saki Amamiya shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lu Su, Sokka, Jet, Spade, Numbuh II, Shingen Takeda, Barry the Chopper and Lugia. *Super Smash Bros Tourney 2: The New Challengers is Saki Amamiya's first time playable in a SSB game, as in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4, he was an Assist Trophy. Category:Sin and Punishment characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously summonable characters